


One Night in the Woods

by Char (Deiph)



Series: Moonlit Night [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiph/pseuds/Char
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distraction that Dean wanted, one night in the woods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the 'Moonlit Night' series.
> 
> Inspired by the creation of Desterek (Stestiel) that has risen from the ashes of the AfterElton Destiel/Sterek epic standoff. When ships are shipped together, the world is a good place. (Also posted on Tumblr under Ohyouknowwhy)

 

It was the Impala, for Dean. He was on his own again, so extremely bored. It had been a week of inaction, searching for a monster he couldn’t find, waiting in his car night after night, deep in the forest roads for it to appear. Stakeouts had never been his thing, and now having to sit here in the hope that something would happen...  He had never been born for patience.

And then suddenly he wasn’t alone anymore. There were three men standing in front of his car’s bonnet, appearing out of nowhere. Well, two men and a boy, anyway. And there was only one explanation for that.

“ _Caaas_...?” he drawled, raising an eyebrow as he stared through his windshield.

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean could hear the proclaimed innocence in the angel’s voice as he stood at the centre of the trio in his line of sight. He rolled his eyes. There was no point questioning the angel’s motives. Cas did as he pleased. Or as pleased Dean. And so now Dean knew exactly why they were all there, that night, and he could _not_ be more pleased.

“Derek. Stiles,” he said instead, nodding in greeting at their guests, refusing to give Cas the satisfaction of a reaction.

_Sex in the Impala_ , Dean thought as he watched them come towards him. Cas had a dirty mind.

He quirked his lips up as he took in the sight of the angel slide off his usual trench coat, then watched Derek pull a black t-shirt over his head to bare his chest, and waited as Stiles took the lead by coming forward and opening the driver’s side door to direct Dean out of his car. Dean did just that, knowing only that that Stiles was hinting that the back seat would be a far better place for what was to follow.

Cas was first to move inside the car, having stripped his clothes off without a second thought, caring nothing for human decency. As Dean let himself into the back seat, Cas was now already there, pulling him forwards from the other side, pushing his lips against Dean’s mouth, pulling the hunter’s jacket off and stripping his shirt over his head. And Stiles was behind Dean, undoing his pants, pulling them down until Dean was stripped bare and glinting moonlight on hard muscle.

Derek hadn’t moved until then, but now he did, sliding silently into the front seat, moving like a stalking animal, enjoying watching his prey. He had always liked to watch, and this he would enjoy as he angled himself sidewards to make a clear view, his hand wrapping around his own cock, starting to move slowly as he felt the beginnings of dark lust flood inside him.

Derek watched as Dean let himself fall forward into the mesmorising sensations of hands upon his body; Cas’ familiar touch pulling him down, Stiles’ nimble fingers dancing over his skin, reaching around to stroke his hardening cock. The feelings of inaction of the past week evaporated within Dean and in its place came want. Pure, channelled _want_ , born from frustration and the desperate need for satisfaction.

He pushed back against Cas, flattening him into the leather of the seat and the angel let him, knowing exactly what was expected of him that night as he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist to force their bodies together. Dean didn’t even think anymore, he just moved in one lightning-fast instant and pushed hard inside the angel, almost yelling out as the tight pleasure flooded through him.

Cas _groaned_ and arched up with a silent gasp as his head tilted back into the leather and Dean started thrusting hard, nothing careful, nothing soft, just pure emotion that he knew the angel could take.

As the sparks of orgasm start whispering of impending release, Cas pushed back against Dean and _stopped_ him. Stopped him with strength he rarely showed, and Dean was forced back and out and he let loose a growl of annoyance until he discovered _why_ he had been interrupted. Stiles showed him why, for he had held back while Dean took the edge off his frustrations, but now he climbed around Dean until he was seated upon Cas’ chest facing the hunter, the angel’s hands on his hips. And there he paused for one, smug moment to stare into Dean’s eyes with dark, clever eyes, telling of pleasure yet to come. Then he bowed his head forward, right over Dean’s straining cock, and took it in one deep mouthful, his soft lips gripping indecently hard against the taut skin, sucking tight as he raised his head slowly to pull up the shaft until a deep, long, _loud_ moan escapes from Dean’s shuddering body.

Dean saw stars behind his eyes and felt himself wanting to fall back and experience every possible sensation, and so Stiles and Cas guided him to do just that until Dean was flat on his back against the seat and Stiles’ mouth was still wrapped around his cock, sending him slowly mad with every twist of his tongue.

And that is when Derek could hold back no longer. He had only so much restraint within him and he lunged his body forward and over the seat, aiming for the easiest target: Castiel. Derek landed hard against the angel and he felt a hand wrap around his cock, replacing where his own had so recently been. He growled low in response but Cas just grabbed the back of his head and gave him a deep, lingering kiss before pushing hard against him to force him over to the far side of the car, towards Dean’s exposed neck. He trusted the werewolf not to bite. Well, not _too_ hard, anyway.

Derek followed his instinct as he leaned down and let his teeth scrape against Dean’s exposed throat, rumbling low in satisfaction at seeing the skin beneath his lips twitch in response. But before he could continue, another body moved next to his own and suddenly Stiles was there, head so close to his own as the boy traced a path with his tongue over Dean’s smooth skin until he reached Derek’s mouth and kissed him unrestrained, forcing the wolf inside to make low sounds born of instinct hard against his mouth. But Stiles soon pulled back as the focus was on Dean that night, and he looked up at the hunter, lying with eyes half closed, mouth partly open, breath so loud, lost in his own world of pleasure. But as Stiles moved again, Dean’s eyes opened wide and his pupils, deep and black, focused on the boy and a wicked grin curved the side of his mouth.

“ _Change of plan...”_

The husky tone in the words seemed to dance off Dean’s tongue as a wicked chuckle escaped upon them. Stiles hadn’t even noticed Dean move before he found himself flat on his stomach against the Impala’s seat, Derek pushed aside, Cas pushed back, and the hunter hard on top of him.

Stiles opened his mouth in surprise but before even a word could escape, Derek took Dean’s lead and leaned down, stopping Stiles from speaking with a hard tongue pushed into his mouth. And then Dean began what he now wanted, pushing Stiles’ legs wider, angling himself against the boy and without pause, pushing deep inside in one, long thrust.

Stiles let loose a groan of pleasure as Dean hastened his pace, now so focused on what he wanted that he could not stop there. He turned hooded eyes upon Derek’s angled torso and reached under him to grab his cock, smirking in satisfaction at the gasp the move elicited. As Derek arched up and around in response to take Dean’s mouth against his own, Dean began pumping him hard and rough and with it was a wild determination to force one _hell_ of a reaction through the werewolf’s barely restrained control.

And suddenly Cas was there again, sitting up and holding Dean from behind, pushing their bodies so close together than the heat in their slick, naked skin sparked the burning of nerves against each other. As he reached up and entwined his fingers into Dean’s hair, Cas thrust his hips forward without warning and pushed his cock inside Dean, opening him to the sensations that seemed to channel from that part of the angel that was anything but human.

Dean’s eyes were now blind with sparking lights as his cock felt Stiles tight around it, Cas’ pure energy was inside him, and Derek’s teeth were against his mouth in a way that made it impossible to hold back any longer.

And on that one moonlit night, far out into the endless dark, Dean threw his head back and _roared_ in unrestrained release.

 

**The End.**


End file.
